kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dragonjet/KC3改
Successor to KanColle Command Center, KC3改 is a Kantai Collection Game Viewer containing useful tools. It's an easy one-click installation from the Chrome Webstore, and its free! Installation Just visit KC3改 on Chrome Webstore and click on the "Free" button at the top: * Visit on Chrome Webstore **'Please uninstall the old KC3!' What are the requirements? Just your Google Chrome browser, and will work on any OS that has it, except for mobile devices. Updating Like the old KC3, there is no need to worry about updating. Chrome extensions update automatically when they are released. Commits here on GitHub are different from version releases so do not worry if you still don't see features that have code but not yet on your KC3改 installation. If you're still not seeing the latest version as it is claimed on the KC3改 introduction page, you can force to update Chrome Extensions by going to chrome://extensions/, tick "Developer mode" and a button saying "Update extensions now" will appear. Other Chromium-based Browsers If you're not using Google Chrome, and prefer to use another Chromium-based browser such as Comodo Dragon, Rockment, Opera, etc, you can request a .crx file on GitHub Issues Tracker, name it "CRX Request", and mark it with "help wanted" label. They are not fully supported browsers though, you may attempt to use the .crx file but there's no guaranteed help. Though if you're on Opera, Jinkujaku found this way to install Chrome extensions: link Features Region Cookies Whenever you get Error Area page on DMM, just go to the KC3改 menu at the top-right of your Chrome (Gold Heart Icon) and select "Activate Region Cookies". Please note that you only need to do this the first time. Succeeding logins will not restrict you anymore, until you specifically attempt to clear your cookies. Play via API Link * One-click action from the menu to get a new API link * Ability to remember your last used API link * Set any background image or color around the game screen Play directly on DMM In case you want to play directly on DMM without API Links (e.g. it's your preference, or renaming fleets, or purchasing from item shop), you may do so by selecting "Play on DMM" from the KC3改 menu. It will not extract your API Link. Note that you can still use the "F12" Dashboard while on DMM, just make sure it is open before the game loads. "F12" Admiral Dashboard * View HQ Information, level, exp and percentage bar * Consumable item counts such as bucket, screw, furniture coins * Ship slot and equipment slot counts * Timers and alert for expedition, repair, and construction * View fleet summaries for any of the four fleets * View fleet totals like Sum Level, Effective LoS, Fighter Power, etc * Ship list and ship details inside fleet, including morale, equipment, etc. * Share Fleet composition as image Strategy Room Naval Base Quest List Ship List Equipment List Sortie History Equipment Crafting History Ship Construction History Resource History Tools and Mods Tips and Tricks Layout: Horizontal / Vertical / Windowed Same with traditional KC3 Desktop / Taskbar Shortcuts Same with traditional KC3 Sound Muting Chromium tip on tab muting * Enter chrome://flags/#enable-tab-audio-muting on your Chrome's address bar * Enable that feature (it's the one highlighted in yellow) * Restart your Chrome * When you open KC3改 and the tab shows a sound icon, click on it to mute/unmute ** See this link for sample screenshot if you can't find what to click (note that the link says dev channel but you don't need to mind that, all chrome has it now) FAQ Is this safe? Yes, there is nothing in between the client game and the servers, the network is 100% natural. There are no packets changed in between neither sent off towards the server. KC3改 only feeds off of history on the "Network" tab on the F12 panel (the reason why it's there beside it). The keyword is history, means the calls already happened before we receive it and we're not intercepting anything. Nothing gets safer than this to the paranoid level. Are you sure I won't get banned by using this? There are people cautious that showing "SCREENSHOTS" of yourself playing outside of DMM is not safe. They say that if the devs saw your picture that you are playing in a page that doesn't look like DMM nor a browser, you might get banned (w0t?). This is only for those who are really really cautious, only take screenshots of the game screen, not with the player or any of its interface. For average users, don't concern yourself with this. Of course, this applies to all players alike, KC3, KCV, KCT, EO. Do I need to have both KC3 and KC3改 installed? '''No, actually, t is even recommended to uninstall the old KC3 so it won't conflict, like for example when getting a new API link. Both will attempt to extract it when you go to DMM. You will also have less icons on your browser if you uninstall the traditional KC3. How do I know which version I am using? Go to the About/Settings page. There is a version number at the top-left, beside the icon, below the KC3改 title. Starting v004 this is dynamic and detects what is installed on your computer. No more human error that I just forgot to edit the version number. Why is the panel interface so narrow, but tall? The current theme is meant for horizontal players where the game screen and the panel is beside each other left and right, not top-bottom. A vertical interface will be implemented in the future which will have 800px width, as wide as the game screen and lower height, a good fit for a vertical top-bottom orientation. Why is my eLoS and Air Power boxed in red? This means the calculation is not complete because of some equips not recognized. This could be because you opened the F12 panel too late in the game that it does not know your complete equipment list - which is loaded at the start of the game, or every after sortie. Thus it will be fixed if you start the game or go on any sortie. How do I know my eLoS in other formulas? On the panel interface, click on the eLos icon/value to toggle through the three formulas, natural sum, old formula, and new eLoS formula. The construction timer icons are missing Same with red eLoS/AFP, you may have opened the F12 panel too late in the game that it does not know your construction data. The construction "kdock" is loaded at the start of the game or when you start building something, so you may fix this by either refreshing or building a new ship. What is the "Share Button"? It directs you to the Strategy Room's "Fleets" tab so you may screenshot your full fleet info and share your composition and load-out to the community. Can I sync my data/history from one computer to another? Currently, No. There is no such feature at the moment and your data belongs to a single computer only. However it has been suggested to implement a "chrome sync", connecting your Google Account to chrome so your data will be stored online and can by resynced to another computer by connecting the same Google account to the other computer. Though the feature is currently shelved and has no guarantees of being implemented nor does it have a timeline to expect. Can I play other DMM Games using this? No, it will not give you data and timers for other games. However, you may still play them on Chrome even if KC3改 is installed and running KanColle. No need to worry about conflict or account safety when playing other games. If you're still looking for a game container for other games, you might to check ViewThisGlobal instead. How can I help? * Report bugs you encounter on Github * If you have a Google Account, star this Chromium bug to unlock the full potential of a Chromium-based KanColle Viewer. If Chrome team fixes this, we'll break through the largest hurdle in the Chromium environment. ** Note that the bug title writes as "WebRequest API: allow extension to edit response body", but the aim of KC3 is not to write onto you request body. The issue also contains the ability to READ response bodies WITHOUT THE F12 PANEL. Imagine having the dashboard and strategy room in one page, no extra windows or devtools. ** To star the Chromium bug, just click on the star to the left of the "Issue #" About Logo and Icon Designed by Kurotoshigami during the KC3 Kai Logo Design Contest. License MIT. See the License file. Third-party Libraries * jQuery - JavaScript Library * Dexie.js - IndexedDB Wrapper * Chart.js - Charts for the strategy room * Bootstrap.css - Responsive framework * Keys.css - Keyboard styling * Build tools: NPM and Grunt. Source * View on GitHub Issues and Updates * Please report bugs and issues on Github * You may also check if an issue has been fixed and is set for next version Thanks for all the reports and feedback~ Category:Blog posts